icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Adams
Canadian | birth_date = June 14, 1895 | birth_place = Fort William, ON, CAN | career_start = 1917 | career_end = 1927 | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | image = Jackadams.jpg | image_size = 175px | halloffame = 1959 }} John James "Jack" Adams (June 14, 1895 – May 1, 1968) was a Canadian professional player, coach and general manager in the National Hockey League and Pacific Coast Hockey Association. He was a Hockey Hall of Fame player during a 10 year professional career with Toronto, Vancouver and Ottawa. He is best known for his 36-year association with the Detroit Red Wings of the NHL as coach or general manager. He later became president of the Central Hockey League. Playing career Born in Fort William, Ontario, Adams began his career with the Fort William Maple Leafs in 1914 of the NMHL, and played for the Calumet Miners a year later. In 1916, he joined the intermediate Peterborough 247th Battalion of the Ontario Hockey Association and the next season moved up to the senior Sarnia team. Mr. Adams turned pro in 1917 upon joining the Toronto Arenas of the NHL, earning the reputation as a physical, bruising player. Although he participated in the NHL playoffs, he did not play in any games in the 1918 Stanley Cup Finals against the Vancouver Millionaires when the Torontos won the trophy. In December 1919, he was lured west to join the Millionaires, where he flourished as a player, leading the league in scoring in 1921–22, when he centred a line with Alf Skinner and Fred Harris. He played in two Stanley Cup series for Vancouver, and was the star of the 1922 series, scoring 6 goals in 5 games. Coming off that season, he returned east to join the Toronto St. Pats and played four seasons in Toronto on a line with Babe Dye. Adams was the team's leading scorer in 1925–26. The next season, he joined the Ottawa Senators, finishing his playing career as it began, with a second Stanley Cup championship. His NHL stats included 83 goals, 32 assists in 173 games played. Adams was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1959 as a player. Coaching and managing career Soon after his retirement, he became coach and general manager of the second-year Detroit Cougars at the suggestion of NHL president Frank Calder. At first, the team struggled under his leadership, making the playoffs only two times in his first five years at the helm. A name change to the Detroit Falcons in 1930 didn't improve the team's performance. Detroit's fortunes changed in 1932, when Chicago grain merchant James E. Norris bought the Falcons and renamed them the Detroit Red Wings. Norris gave the Red Wings the financing they needed to become an NHL power. Adams led the team to three Stanley Cups before stepping down in 1947 to concentrate on his duties as general manager. His coaching career tallied 413 wins, 390 losses and 161 ties, including a 52–52–1 coaching record in the playoffs. Most of those wins came without a contract; when Norris bought the team he'd torn up Adams' contract and given him a year on his job on probation and a handshake. As it turned out, one year became 15 years. He is still the winningest coach in Red Wings history. By 1947, Adams had built a farm system which bred, among others, Alex Delvecchio, Terry Sawchuk, Ted Lindsay, Red Kelly, Sid Abel, and most notably Gordie Howe. It was this core group of players which led the Red Wings to seven straight regular season first-place finishes from 1948 to 1955, along with four more Cups—making Adams the only man to have his name on the Stanley Cup as a player, coach and general manager. Adams was known for being wary of letting his teams get complacent, and was not shy about orchestrating blockbuster trades to keep them on their toes—a philosophy which won him the nickname "Trader Jack." His implulse was slightly restrained after Norris died in 1952 and was succeeded by his daughter, Marguerite. She and Adams never got along very well. While she could have summarily fired Adams since he was still without a contract, she didn't do so. However, Marguerite was forced to turn over control of the team to her younger brother, Bruce Norris, in 1955 after losing an intrafamily struggle. Bruce voiced full confidence in Adams, and the trading resumed anew. During their seven-season run in first place, many thought the Red Wings would rule the league for years to come. In 1957, Adams traded Ted Lindsay to Chicago because of union-organizing efforts and other players affiliated with the effort being sent to the minors. As part of the union-busting efforts, Adams spread fake rumours attributing Lindsay as criticizing his former team-mates. Adams also showed a fake contract to Detroit reporters, claiming Lindsay was being paid $25,000 per year, when he was being paid $13,000. The efforts resulted in most of the core of this team leaving town and eventually led to Adams being fired in 1963. His 36-year tenure as general manager is the longest in NHL history. He served 31 of those years on a handshake; after 1932 he never signed a contract with the Wings. Adams had also been involved in an incident in 1942, when he had an outburst due to his belief of biased penalty calling, which led to a fit of rage and ultimately a referee getting punched in game three of the Stanley Cup Finals in 1942, becoming the first coach to be suspended in the Finals. In 1963, Adams became founding president of the Central Hockey League, a post he held until his death at his desk in 1968. .]] Awards & achievements * Won Stanley Cup as Player 1918 Toronto, 1927 Ottawa * Won Stanley Cup as Manager-Coach 1936-37-43 with Detroit * Won Stanley Cup as Manager 1950-52-54-55 with Detroit *Named in his honour, the Jack Adams Award was introduced in 1974 and is awarded annually to the most outstanding coach in the NHL. *Lester Patrick Trophy in 1966. *Inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1959. *First All-Star Team Coach in 1937 & 1943. *Second All-Star Team Coach in 1945. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1917-18 Toronto Arenas NHL 8 0 0 0 15 -- -- -- -- -- 1918-19 Toronto Arenas NHL 17 3 3 6 17 -- -- -- -- -- 1919-20 Vancouver Millionaires PCHA 22 9 0 9 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1920-21 Vancouver Millionaires PCHA 24 17 13 30 60 -- -- -- -- -- 1921-22 Vancouver Millionaires PCHA 24 26 4 30 24 -- -- -- -- -- 1922-23 Toronto St. Pats NHL 23 19 9 28 42 -- -- -- -- -- 1923-24 Toronto St. Pats NHL 22 13 3 16 49 -- -- -- -- -- 1924-25 Toronto St. Pats NHL 27 21 8 29 66 -- -- -- -- -- 1925-26 Toronto St. Pats NHL 36 21 5 26 52 -- -- -- -- -- 1926-27 Ottawa Senators NHL 40 5 1 6 66 6 0 0 0 0 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 173 82 29 111 307 6 0 0 0 0 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type GP W L T OTL SV% Result 1927-28 Detroit Cougars NHL Head 44 19 19 6 0 0.500 Out of Playoffs 1928-29 Detroit Cougars NHL Head 44 19 16 9 0 0.534 Lost in round 1 1929-30 Detroit Cougars NHL Head 44 14 24 6 0 0.386 Out of Playoffs 1930-31 Detroit Falcons NHL Head 44 16 21 7 0 0.443 Out of Playoffs 1931-32 Detroit Falcons NHL Head 48 18 20 10 0 0.479 Lost in round 1 1932-33 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 48 25 15 8 0 0.604 Lost in round 2 1933-34 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 48 24 14 10 0 0.604 Lost in Finals 1934-35 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 48 19 22 7 0 0.469 Out of Playoffs 1935-36 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 48 24 16 8 0 0.583 Won Championship 1936-37 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 48 25 14 9 0 0.615 Won Championship 1937-38 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 48 12 25 11 0 0.365 Out of Playoffs 1938-39 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 48 18 24 6 0 0.438 Lost in round 2 1939-40 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 48 16 26 6 0 0.396 Lost in round 2 1940-41 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 48 21 16 11 0 0.552 Lost in Finals 1941-42 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 48 19 25 4 0 0.438 Lost in Finals 1942-43 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 50 25 14 11 0 0.610 Won Championship 1943-44 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 50 26 18 6 0 0.580 Lost in round 1 1944-45 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 50 31 14 5 0 0.670 Lost in Finals 1945-46 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 50 20 20 10 0 0.500 Lost in round 1 1946-47 Detroit Red Wings NHL Head 60 22 27 11 0 0.458 Lost in round 1 External links * Category:Canadian ice hockey general managers Category:Detroit Red Wings general managers Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Born in 1895 Category:Dead in 1968 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Canada's Sports Hall of Fame inductees Category:Toronto Arenas players Category:Toronto St. Pats players Category:Ottawa Senators (original) players Category:Vancouver Millionaires players Category:Detroit Red Wings coaches Category:Lester Patrick Trophy recipients Category:Stanley Cup champions